Sabtu
by kimichi-kun
Summary: Saat ini, aku tidak akan membahas baik atau jahatnya diriku. Tapi, keadaan jiwaku yang-#shortfic


Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Sabtu©kimichi-kun

.

.

#HinataPOV

Setiap orang mempunyai dua sisi dalam hidupnya, baik dan jahat. Seperti dua sisi koin benar? Satu logam yang sama, namun kedua sisinya bergambar yang berbeda.

Tapi saat ini, aku tidak akan membahas baik atau jahatnya diriku. Tapi, keadaan jiwaku yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Aku seorang perempuan tapi, ada di suatu pagi aku terbangun dengan pemikiran bahwa diriku ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Itupun ter jadi seminggu sekali di hari sabtu. Hanya hari sabtu.

Selama 20 tahun aku menjalani hidup seperi itu. entah sejak kapan, orang tuakupun tidak tahu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, sama halnya dengan kakak dan adikku, mereka semua sibuk dengan urussan mereka masing-masing. Tak pernah ada waktu bersama keluarga, padahal aku sangart merindukannya.

Namun belakangan ini, aku pun tersadar engan kelainanku ini. 'ya, tentu saja aku tidak menyadarinya dengan sendirinya bukan?'. Mana mungkin aku bisa tahu dengan sendirinya.

.

Namanya Sasuke, dialah yang mengetakannya padaku. Dari kecil kami sudah saling mengenal, karena dia tetanggaku. Katanya, dia sudah memperhatikanku sejak dulu. Dia merasa aneh karena setiap hari sabtu, aku selalu keluar rumah dengan rambut pendek dan pakaian laki-laki.

Pernah beberapa kali sasuke melihat ku sedang kencan dengan seorang perempuan, ketika pergi ke cafe untuk minum kopi. Sampai-sampai dia pun pernah melihat aku mencoba mencium dan berciuman dengan perempuan itu. 'Jujur, menurutku itu sangat menjijikan.'

Sebulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menghampiriku di saat aku bersama Ino. Sasuke menyeretku masuk kedalam mobilnya. 'Apa-apaan Sasukeini', seperti itulah yang aku pikirkan saat itu.

Mobilnya berhenti di jembatan dekat sungai yarang dilewati orang, apalagi mobil. Kemudian denan perlahan Sasuke pun menjelaskan sebab ia menyeretku.

Dia menunjukan foto serta video diriku yang dia rekam selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa Sasuke ini adalah seorang stalker penyuka sesama jenis. Di situ tertera waktu dan tanggal pengambilan foto dan video itu. semua yang dia tunjukan dia rekam pada hari sabtu. Saat itu aku agak heran, kenapa hanya hari sabtu?

Kemudian Sasuke membuka lagi folder lain di laptopnya, dan menunjukan foto serta video yang lain. Itu hanyalah foto-foto seorang anak perempuan yang tidak aku kenal. "Sasuke, apa aku pernah mengenal anak ini?" tanyaku saat itu.

Aku sungguh kaget dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan selanjutnya. "Anak perempuan ini dirimu Hinata Hyuuga."

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke. Aku laki-laki bukan perempuan," elakku. Kemudian, Sasuke dengan sangat sabar menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Dari keluarga, saat aku kecil sampai sekarang, tentu saja sesuai dengan yang dia tahu.

.

Minggu besoknya Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumahku. Ingat? Ketika hari minggu aku adalah diriku yang sebenarnya, Hinata Hyuuga seorang perempuan. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah dan tidak ada ingatan tentang kejadian apa saja yang terjadi pada hari sabtu.

"Silakan masuk Sasuke-san. Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mempersilakannya masuk.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Sasuke menjelaskan kedatangannya saat itu.

"Hinata, aku sudah berjanji pada dirimu hari sabtu kemarin. Ini untuk kebaikan dan kesembuahanmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak sakit. Aku sehat-sehat saja Sasuke-san," ucapku heran kala itu.

Sasuke membuka laptop yang dibawanya dan memperlihatkan apa yang diperlihatkannya kemarin pada diriku hari sabtu dan mmenjelaskannya dengan sangat teliti.

Walaupun begitu, aku saat itu tidak mudah percaya dengan hal mustahil yang dikatakan Sasuke. Aku hanya menangis, kemudian Sasuke pun menunjukan video yang dia rekam terakhir. Video itu katanya adalah video diriku yang ketika menjadi seorang laki-laki.

Tangiskupun menjadi semakin keras ketika video yang di putar Sasuke itu berakhir. Sungguh-sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, apa lagi ketika teringat aku yang bemesraan dan bahkan mencium Ino.

.

Saat itu akupun menanyakan alasan Sasuke melakukan semua ini.

"Hikss.. Sasu-ke –san, kenapa, kenapa Sasuke-san melakukan ini semua?" Sasuke hanya diam, namun mengambil tanganku, menggenggam erat, dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu."

'Apa?' belum saja aku terkejut dengan kenyataan diriku sendiri dan saat itu dengan pernyataannya, aku sangat-sangat terkejut. "Tapi, Sasuke-san, A- aku…"

"Tak apa. Kita akan menjalaninya perlahan saja, tapi ingat mulai sekarang kau jadi milikku,"Aku hanya bisa melongong dengan ucapan Sasuke saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ada rasa senang dalam hidupku.

.

Di sabtu berikutnya, aku dan Sasuke pun pergi menemui Ino, dengan pakaian laki-laki.

Penjelasan Ino kala itu membuatku sangat malu. Sungguh-sungguh sangat malu.

"Hinata, aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang keanehanmu itu. Aku selau mencoba memberitahukannya padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah percaya. Aku sebagai Sahabatmu, tentu tidak tinggal diam. Tapi, lama kelamaan kaupun jatuh cinta padaku, sampai-sampai, yah kau tahu lah," Itu penjelasan Ino pada kami.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang diberitahu ino saat itu, tapi aku sudah tidak begitu ingat detailnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, sasuke sangat rajin mengantarku ke psikiater setiap hari sabtu. Kebetulan psikiater itu adalah dosen di kampus Sasuke. Tapi kenapa hari sabtu ya?

Kata Hatake-sensei, penyebanya karena aku merindukan kasih sayang dari orang terdekatku. Tanpa sadar aku berhalusinasi, dengan aku seorang laki-laki yang memberikan kasihh saying yang begitu banyak pada seorang yang kusayang. Ok penjelasan ini menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal.

#HinataPovend

.

.

"Sayang, dimana? Aku pulang," Teriak Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Aku disini sayang," Cepat- cepat Hinata menutup laptopnya dan menemui Sasuke di ruang tengah.

"Istriku, aku merindukanmu," Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata ketika dia sedah tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku juga merindukanmu suamiku."

.

Tak terasa sudah tujuh tahun dari saat itu, dan tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu Hinata dan Sasuke menikah. Kini Sasuke menjadi seorang dosen serta psikiater yang cukup terkenal.

Dan Hinata? Dia hanya di rumah, bergumul dengan semua urusan rumah tangga dan kerja sampingannya sebagai seorang penulis. Itulah kata Hinata, Penulis hanya kerja sampingannya, sedangkan keluarga adalah nomor satu baginya. Dia tidak ingin keluarganya seperti dirinya yang dulu, kurang kasih sayang.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaan jagoan kita?"

"Dia sudah tidur anata."

Ya, dan sekarang Hinata pun adalah seorang ibu dari anaknya bersama Sasuke.

.

Terimakasih Sasuke. Aisiteru.

.

END

5-12-2016


End file.
